31 Days of Ron and Hermione
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: A series of 31 Ron/Hermione stories. Written for the Inktober Fanfiction Challenge of 2019 on HPFC. Rated T because I don't know what stories I'm going to be writing.
1. Ring

**Author's note**

**T****his entire story is for the ****2019 Inktober Fanfiction Challenge on HPFC.**

**Today's**** prompt is Ring**.

**This chapter is for the International House of Pancakes Challenge on HPFC.** **The prompt I used was,**

**Level 2: ****Include your OTP having a romantic pancake breakfast.**

**Topping: Whip Cream- include**** whip cream in your story**

**Word Count(excluding authors note): 807**

* * *

"Wow Ron," said Hermione, "What's the occasion?"

For the two of them were standing outside Hermione's favourite muggle restaurant, _Pancake Dreams__. _She hadn't been there since she was eleven, when she and her parents had celebrated her acceptance into Hogwarts.

"No occasion," said Ron, who sounded quite nervous, "Can't I take my girlfriend out for breakfast?"

Hermione smiled, "Alright, good point. How did you know this was my favourite restaurant."

"You told me about it. Remember back in our sixth year."

"Ron," she gushed, "You remembered."

"Of course, I did. Actually, can you go in, I have to check something."

"Whatever you say Ronald," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before entering the restaurant with a grin on her face.

Ron dug his hand into his jacket pocket, only relaxing when he felt the ring in there. He pulled it out. It was a silver band with two small gems, a deep blue one and a light blue one. A sapphire and an aquamarine. He had picked it out the previous week with Harry, who had told him about a muggle thing called birthstones. He smiled as he fingered the two gems. They were almost as stunning as his girlfriend. Almost. He pocketed the ring and walked inside.

Hermione was already seated at a table and looking at the menu.

"Ron," she exclaimed the moment he had sat down, "This is amazing. They still have my favourite dish, a chocolate chip pancake stack with whip cream!"

"Sounds delicious Mione," said Ron, who was wondered how on earth the muggles could prepare such a dish without magic.

"What are you going to order?"

"I honestly have no clue," he said truthfully. He was much more concerned with how he was going to pop the question. "How about you order something for me."

"OK,"

A waitress stopped at their table, "And what can I get for you two today?"

"Hi," said Hermione, "Can we get two chocolate chip pancake stacks with whipped cream?"

"Coming right up," The waitress left and came back a minute later with two plates filled with what Hermione had ordered.

"Thank you very much," Hermione pulled out her wallet and handed the waitress a twenty dollar bill.

"Are two a couple?" the waitress asked.

"No, actually he's my boyfriend." said Hermione, not noticing the deep flush that had suddenly appeared on Ron's face. The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Hermione this looks really good." said Ron, trying to divert the conversation.

"I know," she beamed as she dug into her stack then frowned slightly "But I still don't understand why you brought us here."

"I told you already," said Ron who was trying to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans, "It's a special treat for my special girl."

"Alright," Hermione blushed, "I believe you."

The two ate their pancakes for a while in silence. Ron was mustering up the courage to say something. He took a deep breath and grabbed Hermione's hand,

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" she looked up and into his eyes.

"I just wanted to say how much I love you..."

"Oh Ron," Hermione breathed, "I love you too."

"Ever since the day on the Hogwarts Express," he said quietly, "I always had a crush on you."

"I've had a crush on you since forever too."

"When did you know," he said.

"Know what?" she asked. Ron was acting very strange.

"Know that you loved me."

She smiled, "I've always loved you. Ever since you saved me from that troll back in our first year, I knew I wanted you to be more than just a friend. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Ron grinned despite himself, "Me too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Mione." He took another deep breath. "And I want you to know that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. You mean everything to me."

"Ron," said Hermione, "I love you too, but why are you acting so weird?"

Ron put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he dropped onto one knee in front of her, "Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring onto her finger. For a moment all Hermione could do was gape. Then, she burst into tears and flung herself onto Ron, knocking him over.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I will!" she exclaimed and pulled him up. Then she kissed him with all her heart. He looked into the eyes of his now wife and kissed her back.

With their pancakes still on the table, with the beautiful ring on Hermione's finger and with everyone in the restaurant clapping and smiling. All was right with the world and the new couple couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.


	2. Mindless

**Today's prompt is Mindless.**

**This chapter was also written for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Grangers**

**5****. (object) book**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 502**

* * *

"Hermione," called Ron, weaving through Rose and Hugo, who were playing tag, "Hermione, where are you?"

There was no reply. Ron wondered if perhaps she had left the house to go run some errands and had just forgotten to tell him.

"Hermione, are you home?" Ron yelled vaguely in the direction of the stairs.

"Mm-hmm," was his only answer. Sighing to himself, Ron trudged up the stairs to their bedroom, where he was sure he would find his wife reading a book of some sorts.

Sure enough, when he pushed open their bedroom door, there was Hermione, sitting on their bed, reading a book.

"Mione," Ron said, about a foot away from her.

"Mmm," she replied, turning the page.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something," said Ron, sitting on the edge of their bed beside her.

"Mm-hmm," It was obvious to Ron that Hermione was not paying attention to him in the slightest.

Ron sighed and resorted to his last tactic, "Hermione, I bought us ten pet dragons and three pet snakes. Is that alright with you?"

She looked up, startled, "What?" Then she relaxed, "You always say that."

Ron laughed, that always did the trick. He pulled the book away from her and leapt up from the bed, "You can be so mindless sometimes. Did you know that?"

"Hey," said Hermione, trying to grab her book back, "I am not mindless."

Ron smiled and jumped back, holding the book over his head and far beyond her reach, "You are when you're reading."

"That's not fair." Hermione cried, jumping up and down, trying to reach her book.

"It's true. Even while we were at Hogwarts, you were obsessed with books."

"Obsessed, I wasn't obsessed, Ron! I just liked to read. Unlike someone I know."

Ron smirked, "Just admit it Hermione, you're a bit mindless when you're reading. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione huffed, "Only because books are better than people."

"What," Ron put his hands to his chest in mock offense, "Did you just say books are better than me?"

Hermione laughed, "I didn't mean you Ron. Just most people."

He lowered his hands happily, "Good,"

"I love you more than all the books in the world," she said, "You know that right?"

"Wow," said Ron, pretending to be surprised, "More than all the books in the world. That sounds impossible. Are you sure you mean that?"

"Very funny Ronald," she said, wrapping him in a hug, "You know how much I love you."

Ron smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too Mione," he gave her a small kiss on the lips before adding, "Even if you are a bit mindless."

"Hey!" Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

Ron laughed, "I'm just kidding,"

"Good," she grinned and kissed him back.

"Eww, mummy and daddy are kissing," come a voice from the doorway. Ron and Hermione looked up to to see Rose and Hugo standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Hugo," Rose cried, "You ruined the moment!"


	3. Bait

**Today's prompt is Bait**.

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Weasleys**

**5\. (object)** **quill**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1042**

* * *

It was evening at Hogwarts and most Gryffindors were in the common room. There was of group of third years playing exploding snap and some anxious fifth years, including Neville and Dean studying for their O.W.L.S.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the favourite chairs in front of the fireplace. Ron had a quill in his hand and was rushing through a nasty potions essay, Hermione, who was already done, was looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ron looked up, "Yeah."

"Well, um, do you think you could help me with something?"

He put down his quill and stared at her. "Me? Help you?"

"Yes," Hermione was rather embarrassed to be asking Ron for help, but she decided that it needed to be done. Especially if she wanted even a chance at passing her Defense O.W.L.

"Well, what do you think I would be able to help you with?"

"A corporeal patronus, Ron," she said, "You know I struggle with them and you're a lot better at it then I am."

"Why don't you just ask Harry." asked Ron turning back to his essay, "He's the best at them?" Hermione couldn't help but note the bit of sourness in Ron's words.

"He's at Occlumency with Snape. Besides," she said as Ron opened his mouth to speak, "I'd rather learn them with you."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Of course. Can we go now." Hermione asked, eager to get started.

Ron smirked, "You think I'm just going to help you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, appalled, "You don't want to help me?"

"Of course, I _want _to help you. But I have to study too. I'm not going to help you unless you help me too."

Hermione laughed, "You want me to _bait_ you into helping me?"

"No, not bait," he said thoughtfully, "But I mean, I have this essay for Snape due and potions isn't really my best subject..."

"You want me to help you with your homework, don't you." She should have known she would have had to offer him some bait. Ron could be so lazy sometimes.

"Well yeah," said Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes, "If I'm able to teach you to make a better patronus, you have to help me with my essay."

"Sounds like a lose-lose to me," said Hermione irritably, "Either I have to do your potions homework or I don't learn how to improve my patronus."

"It makes sense to me," he said, "I'm helping you with your Defense O.W.L and you'll help me with my potions O.W.L.

"Fine," she could not deny that there was truth in what Ron was saying.

"Great," Ron said, pushing his quill and essay to the side of the table before standing up, "Let's go."

The two made their way to the Room of Requirement and requested for it to become their usual D.A practice room. After the door had appeared, the two went in.

"Maybe I should read more books on the theory first." Hermione said, making her way to the two large bookshelves on the other side of the room.

"No way," said Ron, shaking his head at Hermione, "You already know how to do a patronus. You just want to perfect it."

"If I knew how to do it," she huffed, "I would already be good at it."

"Well we are going to try it first and we can go from there."

"Fine."

"Ok, now get out your wand," Ron pulled out his wand from his pocket and Hermione followed suit, "Now say _expecto patronum."_

Hermione huffed again, "I told you, I already know how to do it."

"We might as well start at the basics."

"I don't want to start at the basics."

Ron grinned, "I'm going to have to raise my conditions if you're planning on being this difficult."

"Fine, I'll do it your way."

"Good, now say _expecto patronum."_

Hermione sighed, "_Expecto Patronum_,"

A puff of thick silver smoke shot out if her wand and swirled around them.

"See," she said, frustrated, "I can't do it."

"Not with that attitude you can't," when Hermione looked at him incredulously, he shrugged and said, "That's what my mum always says."

"You're supposed to be helping me," she snapped, "You can already make a corporeal patronus."

"Yes, but so can you."

"I've only ever done it once and I haven't been able to do it again."

"Well, what made you do it that time?"

She turned away so Ron wouldn't see her reddening face. He didn't need to know that it was him casting his corporeal patronus that inspired her to cast hers, "I don't know," she lied, turning back around, "Just luck, I guess."

"Alright then," said Ron, "Tell me some of your happiest memories."

"Umm," she said, most of her happiest memories involved Ron and she was determined for him not to figure that out, "Probably the day that I learned that I was a witch," It wasn't a lie, she would forever remember the day she learned of magic, "And the day I became friends with you and Harry."

"Ok then," he said, sounding a little disappointed, "Just remember one of your happiest memories before casting your patronus."

Hermione thought of every good memory she had of Ron, him saving her from the troll, him congratulating her on her marks, him mentioning how pretty she was. She took a deep breath, "_Expecto Patronum!__"_

A faint silver otter flew from her wand and danced around them before dissolving into the air.

"Wow," said Ron, "You improved so quickly. That must have been a great memory." Hermione blushed,

"Do you think I could do it again?"

"Of course you can," he said grabbing her hand, "I believe in you,"

With the warmth of Ron's hand comforting her, she exclaimed, "_Expecto Patronum! _"

A beautiful silver otter leapt forth with all its warmth and glory.

"I did it," she squealed, flinging herself onto Ron, "I did it!"

"Great job Hermione," he said hugging her back, "Now there's just one more thing you need to do."

"Really?" Hermione asked letting go of him.

"Yeah,"

"Well what is it?"

With a huge grin on his face, Ron held up a quill in front of her, "My essay, of course!"


	4. Freeze

**Today's prompt is Freeze.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Lupins**

**7****. (object) ****scarf**

**Word Count ( excluding authors note ) : 730**

**So sorry that I'm a day late, I** **had a bit of a writer's block. I'll try to catch up during the next week.**

* * *

"It's so cold here. I think I might actually freeze." Hermione grumbled.

"I thought you would like it." Ron said, confused with Hermione's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well...I do _like _it," she said tentatively, shivering a little, "But I didn't think we would be here for our honeymoon."

"Come on Mione, it'll be fun."

The young couple were in France, during winter, on skies, at the bottom of a chair lift that led to the biggest snow mountain Ron could find. It was Ron's idea of a good honeymoon. Hermione however, had different thoughts,

"What made you think I liked skiing?" Hermione asked.

"Remember you went during our fifth year, you said it was really great."

"Oh..." Hermione could have slapped herself, "Ron, I was just saying that so you wouldn't laugh."

Realization dawned on his face, "So you don't actually like skiing?"

"Not really," she said, seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "But I could do it."

"We don't have to do it," he said passive aggressively, "Especially if you don't want too."

"No," she said hurriedly, "I really want to try."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really." Hermione said already regretting it but kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Hey, you're warm."

"Of course, I am Mione," he said, "I brought a scarf, unlike you."

"I didn't think it would be this cold," she whined.

"I told you to bring one," he said smugly, "And you didn't listen."

"Fine, you were right," she admitted, "Do you have an extra one?"

Ron grinned, "You're in luck," he said as he pulled out a scarf matching his own from his bag, "I happen to have an extra one."

"Thank you," she smiled before kissing him, "You're the best."

"Come on," he smiled back, "Let's do this thing." He gestured to the chair lift ahead of them."

Hermione gulped, "Alright."

The two got onto the chair lift. Ron was chattering away about how he always wanted to go skiing and how glad he was that they were actually going to do it. Hermione however, was getting increasing nervous as they neared the top. When they finally reached the top, she blurted out,

"Alright, I admit it."

Ron looked at her, confused, "You admit what?"

"I don't want to go skiing."

His eyes narrowed, "Why not?" She was slightly relieved that his voice was not one of annoyance or anger but instead just confusion.

"I'm afraid Ron," she said, "I'm afraid of skiing." Hermione turned away from the mountain.

"Why?" Ron asked, quite perplexed.

"I dunno," she said, "I don't want to fall."

He grabbed her hand, "You're not going to fall," he said comfortingly, "I'll be right here."

"I know but what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen," he said turning her around, "Look at all these muggles," he gestured to all the muggles who were out and about, enjoying their winters, "If they can do it, so can we."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we can do this together."

Hermione took a deep breath and clutched Ron's hand as though it were a lifeline, "OK."

"Then let's go already," Ron said with a grin.

Then without so much of a warning, Ron started down the mountain, pulling Hermione along with him. They skied down the mountain at a fast speed, Hermione clinging onto Ron's hand. When they neared the bottom, they both let out bloodcurdling screams.

Suddenly they were tossed into the air magically before landing in a heap on a pile of snow, a few feet away from the end of the mountain. Hermione got gingerly to her feet, her skis had flown off and were on the floor next to her.

"Did you propel us into the air," she asked Ron.

"Yeah," he panted, still on the floor, "We were going to crash."

Hermione laughed, "No we weren't, that's just what it seems like."

"Oh," he said, swaying a bit on his feet as he got up, "Well, I definitely fell for it."

She looked at him, concerned, "Are you quite alright Ron?"

"Am I alright," he repeated incredulously, "No I'm not."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "That was actually really fun. I never thought I would have fun skiing."

"Fun?" he echoed, "Fun? That was bloody terrifying!"

"But I wanted to go again," she said sadly.

"You go then," he said faintly, "But I'm never doing that ever again!"


	5. Build

**Today's prompt is Build.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Weasleys**

**9\. (colour) mauve**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 636**

**I'm a day late again, sorry about that. I'll probably continue to be late until I have a sudden rush of inspiration that inspires me to do two stories in one day.**

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked his wife Hermione.

The two were seated at their dining table, enjoying a cup of evening tea.

"I'm not sure," said Hermione, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She was seven months pregnant with their soon-to-be daughter, "Oh, we should put together Rose's crib, we haven't done it yet." Even though their daughter was yet to be born, they had chosen the name Rose the instant they found out that their baby was a girl.

"Good idea sweetie," Ron said taking her hand. Although he was ecstatic to be a father, he was also quite nervous. "Where did we put the parts again?"

"Its in the attic."

"Thanks, you wait in Rose's room, I'll go get it."

Ron would have prefered to build the crib with magic, like they had done with nearly everything else in the nursery, but Hermione insisted on doing it the muggle way. She said that somethings were just better the muggle way. Ron didn't see why he should disagree, it couldn't be that hard.

He found the box with the crib and brought it to the room that Hermione was in.

The room was painted a light mauve colour and had a purple theme to it. There were wooden letters of the alphabet hanging on the wall, along with many pictures. On the other side of the room was a rocking chair and something Hermione had called a changing table. There was even a small bookshelf filled with childrens stories, both wizard and muggle ones. The wall that was between those two was where they would put the crib.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said, sitting down in a chair she had brought from the dining room, "Should I help you?"

"Of course not," he said, placing the box on the floor, "I know how to do it."

"But I could help you." Hermione said, reaching her hand out to his.

"No way Mione," he said placing his hand over hers, "You should rest."

"Fine, I won't help," she sighed, "Can I at least watch."

"Okay," Ron cut open the package, "Hey, why are there so many pieces?"

Hermione laughed, "What did you think would be in there?"

"I dunno," he said, sounding quite dejected, "Like a crib, with maybe a few parts."

"Like how many?"

"Three..."

She laughed again, "You have to put it together,"

"How?" he asked, bewildered, "You said without magic."

"With these," she waved her wand and with a thud, a hammer and some nails fell to the floor.

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the building tools.

"That's a hammer and those are nails," she said, pointing to the objects in turn.

"Nails, as in finger nails," he asked incredulously.

"No," she said, quickly realizing that Ron did not know anything about building things the muggle way, "These are metal nails, you stick them into the wood and push them down using the hammer."

"How do they get into the wood?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be like teaching a 3 year old rocket science, "Well, you place a nail on top of two pieces of wood and then hammer the nail down using the hammer."

"Okay," Ron said, holding up the hammer, "I think I've got it, you stack two pieces of wood together and then use the hammer to attach the nail to the wood."

"Exactly," Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. Maybe she was under estimated Ron, he was actually pretty smart sometimes. With some luck, the crib would be done within two hours. Maybe even one. She smiled, this might even end up being fun, they could spend some time together. Especially if-

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron?"

He held up the instructions booklet, "What's this for?"


	6. Husky

**Today's prompt is Husky.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note) :** **766**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hermione asked her family.

"Yeah, it really is." Ron agreed, looking out into the sky.

The couple and their two children, Rose and Hugo were taking a walk through their neighborhood. It had become a tradition that Hermione and Ron had started shortly after they got married. Once their children were born, they came along. The fact that it was night may have made most families stay indoors, but the four of them thought that nothing was better than walking under the stars.

Ron and Hermione were holding hands and talking quietly. Hermione was telling Ron about her day at the Ministry and Ron was telling Hermione about the family gathering they were going to have.

Rose and Hugo were talking excitedly about Hogwarts. Next month would be Hugo's first year there and he was ecstatic. Rose, being the kind big sister she was, was giving Hugo all the advice she could remember,

"The staircases move around, a lot. It's a pity that Teddy already graduated, he had this map with every secret passage around Hogwarts. Maybe he gave it to James, I'll have to ask him when we go to Uncle Harry's house on Friday."

The entire family was so busy in conversation that they almost missed a quiet noise coming from a dark alleyway. Almost.

"Shh," Hermione said suddenly, stopping in her tracks. Rose bumped into her.

"What is it sweetie?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Shh," Hermione repeated, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hugo asked.

"Listen."

The other three strained their ears, but didn't hear a sound.

"Sweetie," Ron began but Hermione shushed him.

"There," she said, "Do you hear it?"

Ron, Rose and Hugo listened again. Finally they hear a quiet whining noise.

"Where is it coming from?" Hugo asked.

"I think from over there." Hermione said, pointing to the dark alleyway, a couple of steps away.

"What do you think is making it?" Ron asked as the noise came again.

"I dunno," Hermione replied, taking a step towards the alleyway, "Maybe an animal."

"Well," Ron said, "What should we do?"

"We help it of course!" Hermione walked into the alleyway and her family quickly followed.

Half way in, was a puppy. It was covered in dirt and blood. It looked nearly starved. Although it was bigger than an average puppy, the noises it made were so small and scared sounding.

"Oh, it's so little," Rose said as Hermione took it into her arms.

"It's a boy," said Hermione, "A husky I think."

"Can we keep him," Rose and Hugo asked together, their eyes pleading.

"I dunno, you guys," Ron said, "The poor thing doesn't look like it's doing too good."

"Please," Rose begged, petting the puppy softly, "I've always wanted a husky."

"We'll think about it," Hermione said, "But first we've got to get him fixed up. Then we can think about keeping him."

"Come on, let's take him home."

The four of them walked back home, with Hermione cradling the young husky in her arms. Rose and Hugo were already quietly discussing possible puppy names.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Could you go ahead and prepare some dittany please."

"Sure thing Mione," Ron jogged briskly back to their home. He wasn't sure if the puppy was going to be alright and he definitely wasn't sure if he was going to let his children keep it.

Hermione walked slowly with Rose and Hugo by her side, trying not to scare the puppy, who already seemed to be very frightened.

When the three of them, plus the husky reached the house, Ron had already prepared some dittany. Hermione started to apply some over the husky, who immediately started to make soft growling noises.

"Its okay," Hermione cooed, "You're going to be alright."

When the husky was all cleaned up and had fallen asleep in Hermione's arms she turned to Ron, "Can we keep him?"

"I dunno Mione," he said, "Do you think we're ready to have a puppy in our lives?"

"But look at how cute he is." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he felt his resolve waver.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, reaching out to pet it.

"Of course I am," she said, "Just look at how cute he is."

"Alright, fine," he said, "We can keep him."

"Really," she squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," he smiled, "Now we just have to think of a name."


	7. Enchanted

**Today's prompt is Enchanted.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Weasleys**

**6\. (setting) Potions Classroom**

**Word Count (excluding authors note) :** **884**

* * *

The moment Hermione set foot in the Potions Classroom, she saw it. There was a gold-coloured cauldron emitting what Hermione immediately decided was Amortentia. Because how could something possibly smell so enchanting? She looked beside her and saw that both Harry and Ron were breathing slowly as to allow the fumes of the potion to fill them up.

"How is it making that smell?" Ron asked, his voice dreamy, "It smells amazing."

Hermione wondered what Ron smelled in the Amortentia, which she knew had a different smell for everyone who smelled it, depending on what they found attractive. She smiled and tried to hide the sudden red flush that had appeared in her cheeks.

Professor Slughorn entered the room and started the lesson. He pointed out the many cauldrons in the room, each containing a different potion, and asked the class what it was. Hermione, of course, knew each and every one.

"Excellent, excellent," said Slughorn after Hermione had answered the previous two questions correctly, "Now this one here..." he pointed to the Amortentia and Hermione's hand shot into the air again, "Yes, my dear?"

"It's Amortentia," she said confidently.

"It is indeed. It seems quite foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it is?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

"And how did you recognize it?" Slughorn asked.

"It's mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam rising in spirals. It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what we love. For example, I smell," she excitedly sniffed the potion for the first time, "Freshly mown grass," she took another wiff, "New parchment and-" she paused, smelling the third scent. At first she couldn't figure out just what it was, but when she did, she felt herself go red. She stepped back awkwardly and allowed Professor Slughorn to continue the lesson.

Hermione was hardly paying attention while Slughorn told them about Felix Felicis. Her mind was spinning. Had she really just smelled Ron's hair in the Amortentia? She took a quick look at him, he was listening to Slughorn talk about the liquid luck. She did feel a lot of affection for her best friend, but she couldn't be in love with him. Could she?

As Slughorn started talking about the assignment they had to do today, make a Draught of Living Death, Hermione thought more about Ron. She did love him, but she had always thought he thought of her as a sister. Hermione had thought her feelings for him were ones of a sibling, but the more she thought about it, she was forced to admit to herself that she might just be in love with Ron.

Professor Slughorn told the class that the prize for the best made potion would be a small vial of Felix Felicis. Hermione felt herself stand up taller, with that she could easily ask Ron how he felt towards her without embarrassing herself. Maybe he would even say he fancied her too. Besides she was easily the best potions brewer in the class, she could win that vial without a problem.

When she started the potion, however, it was not as easy as she thought. The potion was complex and quite hard. Hermione followed the textbook as best she could but her potion just wasn't as good as hers usually were.

The textbook, Hermione decided, was definitely the problem. Her potion was a deep purple, not the lilac they were going for. In Snape's class she usually did a great job, and he never made them use the textbooks. He always wrote the instructions on the board.

She straightened up and looked around to see how the others were doing. They weren't doing well either. In fact, out of all the Draughts of Living Death, hers might actually be the best. She looked at the cauldron next to hers and immediately did a double take.

Harry, who had never been all that great at potions, had a cauldron emitting the exact shade of purple she was trying so desperately to get.

"How did you do that?" Hermione hissed to him, careful not to be overheard.

Harry motioned to his Sopophorous beans, "Crush it, don't cut it."

"No," Hermione said, thoroughly annoyed, "The instructions specifically say to cut."

Harry shrugged and turned back to his work. Hermione worked even harder to make her potion the best. However, it was soon clear to her that the quality of Harry's potion would far surpass hers.

Her thoughts were proved right when Slughorn gave Harry the Felix Felicis along with congratulations for a work well done.

She sighed as the class moved on to their next subject, it wasn't fair. She was going to use the liquid luck for Ron. So she could find out just how the enchanting smell of his hair ended up being in the Amortentia.

She looked over at him. His attempts to perfect his potion left his face sparkling with sweat and his hair was sticking up everywhere. She watched as he patted it down, his hands were so beautiful. Maybe he loved her too. She smiled, she didn't need liquid luck, she could win him over all on her own.


	8. Frail

**Today's prompt is Frail.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Weasleys**

**2\. (drink) tea**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 918**

**I thought that I would show Ron's soft side because we don't see it much in the books, and we definitely don't see it in the movies.**

* * *

Ron was flying in a whirlwind...colours were swirling all around him.

Green.

There was a lot of green. Flashes...and screams. There were shouts all around him...someone was talking,

"Ron, come on, we have to go," It was Harry...there were other people. He looked closer. Hermione was there too...why were there so many people? Where was he? He looked around and familiar walls erupted around him. Hogwarts. He caught sight of Fred and George, what were they doing at Hogwarts?

There was someone else familiar too...he squinted through the hazy fog...It was Percy! Ron smiled happily, Fred and Percy were joking around. Percy had made a joke! That hadn't happened in years!

But what was Percy doing at Hogwarts? Before Ron could ask, he heard a shout of laughter...Fred was laughing...then...

BOOM

Everything went dark as he was flung to the ground...there were shouts of surprise and fright around him...he opened his eyes...everyone was on the floor...they all got up slowly...but someone was still laying on the floor...motionless...

Then there were screams, horrible screams filled with horror,

"No, Fred, no,"

"FRED!"

"Somebody help him!"

Ron looked closer, Fred was the one on the floor, his eyes glassy, his skin white...

He was dead...

Someone screamed...louder than anyone...it was such a terrible scream of pure agony that Ron didn't want to hear it. He looked around for the source of the wouldn't they stop screaming? Yet everyone was looking at him. Why was everyone staring at him?

Then he realized...

He was the one screaming.

The whirlwind was back...things eruperupted all around him...people were crying...the wind was roaring past him...Ron fell to the ground. Why was this happening? He wanted it all to end...

Then, hands were combing through his hair.

Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft and laced with concern.

"Yeah," Ron murmured, making sure his voice didn't tremble, "I'm fine."

Because wasn't that what he was telling everyone. He was fine, always fine. Whenever someone asked him, he was always fine. Or at least, that's what they thought.

They didn't know that he woke up every night, covered in sweat, his mouth sore from screaming in his sleep. They didn't know that there wasn't a second where he wasn't thinking about the devastating battle that he had witnessed and had taken part in. They didn't know that even after 3 months, he still hadn't got over all the death.

All they knew was that he was fine.

"You're not fine," Hermione said softly, "You don't have to pretend."

Hermione laced her fingers through his. She knew that he wasn't okay. He was distant and tired all the time. She wished she could help him.

Ron relished the comfort that Hermione's hand brought. But he had to be strong. No one could know how broken and frail he was on the inside.

"I'm okay," he lied, "Really, I am," he added, for Hermione had stared at him incredulously, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Hermione sighed, "Come, I'll make you some tea."

Hermione guided Ron to the kitchen. He kept protesting that he could walk himself but after he stumbled for the third time, Hermione propped him up against her until she could get him to a chair.

Hermione prepared some tea for the two of them, while Ron stared fixedly out the window. She tried to get him to talk, but it was no use.

Sighing, Hermione plopped down into the chair next to him and handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip. It was very warm and had a cinnamon taste to it. It was actually very tasty, the heat filling him up like a warm hug.

Hermione took a sip of her own tea, "Ron, please tell me what's going on."

He took a deep breath. He would have to tell someone sooner or later. "I have nightmares. Every single night. The battle is all I ever think about." He saw Hermione open her mouth to speak and spoke faster, "Sometimes I think I could drown in the pain. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. I want Fred back, and everyone else who died. I just want my family back, my life back." His voice broke and turned away from Hermione.

He heard her chair scrape against the floor as she got up. Then she was hugging him and he was sobbing into her shoulder. She was whispering words of comfort to him as she kissed his cheek.

"I can't do this," Ron whispered, "I'm tired of being the strong one."

"You don't always have to be strong," Hermione whispered back, "I can help you."

"Doesn't it hurt you too?" he asked, playing with the tips of her hair.

"Of course, it does. I'm not over it either. But I know it'll get better, it always does."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you don't have to be alone. We can help each other."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione kissed him, "Yes."

The two kissed again.

When they broke apart, Ron smiled, "I love you Mione."

She grinned back, "I love you too."


	9. Swing

**Today's prompt is Swing**.

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Potters**

**11\. (restriction) Gryffindors ****only**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 614**

* * *

"So, what do you guys what to do today?" Harry asked, stretching his legs out on the lawn.

"I dunno," said Ginny turning to Ron and Hermione, "Do you two have any ideas?"

The four of them were laying on the front lawn of the Burrow.

"Not Quidditch again. I'm absolutely rubbish at it." Hermione said, "I should really start studying for my N.E.W.T classes," she added thoughtfully, "I mean our sixth year is only a month away."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"No way," said Ron, "You are not studying in the summer too, you study enough at school. There has to be something else we can do."

Harry looked around, "We could go for a walk. Are there any good places around here?"

"No, not really," said Ron, "Just a bunch of hills."

"Well, is there a park?" Hermione asked. "That could be fun."

"What are we going to do at a park?" Ginny asked, turning to her friend, "Most of the things there are for little children."

Hermione shrugged, "There's always the swings."

"Sure," Harry and Ginny said together. They turned and smiled at each other.

Ron cleared his throat pointedly and they looked away, "Believe it or not, I've never actually been on swings before."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed sitting bolt upright, "How have you never been on a swing before?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just never saw the fun in it."

"Never saw the fun..." Hermione got to her feet and dragged Ron with her, "Come on, you two," she motioned for Harry and Ginny to stand, "We're going to the nearest park right now and making Ron go on the swings."

"There's one just down the hill." Ginny offered, pointing in the right direction. Ron glared at her behind Hermione's back.

"Great," Hermione said happily, "Let's go."

Harry and Ginny shared an exasperated look but followed Hermione and Ron.

When they got to the park ten minutes later, it was surprisingly empty. Harry found an old basketball and started teaching Ginny how to play. She caught on surprisingly fast, but remarked several times that it was nothing compared to Quidditch. Hermione however, fulfilled her desire to push Ron on the swings.

"Woah," Ron shouted in shock as his feet left the ground, "Don't push so hard."

Hermione laughed, " You're hardly 3 feet of the ground."

"This is not fun," he said, gripping the chains tightly, "What if I fall off?"

"You won't," she said, "I'm right behind you."

"Why do I get the feeling that you wouldn't be able to catch me?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione laughed again, "Just relax, I won't let you fall."

"You better not," he muttered.

"I heard that," Hermione said jokingly, pushing him extra hard. He shouted again in shock, gripping the chains even tighter.

"Please stop," he pleaded, looking down at the ground.

"Why," she asked, giggling, " It's fun."

"Not for me," he said, his knuckled going white, "Please just stop."

"Oh, alright," she said, stopping the swing. Ron happily jumped off.

"That was horrifying," he shuddered, "How do kids enjoy that?"

"It's easy Ron," she said drawing closer to him, "You have to trust the person pushing you."

"Still, I don't think-"

His words were interrupted by a basketball, flying towards them. Ron and Hermione leapt backwards to avoid getting hit in the face

"Sorry!" Harry called from the other side of the park, "The ball slipped."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look,

"Come on," Ron said, beckoning to the others, "Let's go back home."


	10. Pattern

**Today's prompt is Pattern**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 320**

**Just some Romione fluff in a cute little drabble.**

* * *

"Hermione," Ron called, stepping through the front door, "I'm home."

"Ron," Hermione said, greeting her boyfriend with a hug, "Where have you been?"

In response, Ron held up a shopping bag, "I got you something."

"Ron," she said surprised, "You didn't have to do that."

He handed her the bag with a wink, "Can't I get my girlfriend something pretty?"

"Oh all right," she smiled, "Thank you."

Ron laughed, "You don't even know what it is yet."

She set the bag on their dining table, "Knowing you, it's bound to be something lovely."

"Well, go on and open it already," he said, motioning for her to open it, "I really hope you like it."

With a smile on her face, Hermione opened the bag. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful dress. She unfolded it. It was periwinkle blue with an embroidered flower pattern.

"Oh Ron," she breathed, "It's beautiful. I love it." She got up and kissed him, "Thank you so much."

He smiled, "It was nothing really."

"She gazed up at him, "Still, thank you."

"No problem," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Try it on. I can't wait to see how it looks on you."

"Okay." Hermione agreed excitedly. She left to go put it on. When she came back, Ron grinned, she was the most angelic thing he had ever seen.

"It's amazing," she said happily, spinning around in circles. The dress spinning with her.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "It looks even better on you than I thought it would."

She fell into him dizzily, "Is that a compliment?"

He steadied her before kissing her forehead, "Of course it is. You look absolutely stunning Mione."

"Really," she murmured, leaning in closer towards him, "Just how stunning?"

Ron lifted her up and off her feet, "Like the most beautiful thing in the universe."


	11. Snow

**Today's prompt is Snow.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): ****423**

**Just a short one-shot like thing while I try and get back on track with my 'daily' fics.**

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy," came a familiar voice, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Murmuring sleepily, Hermione opened her eyes and saw her two children, Rose and Hugo, standing above her.

"Mmm, what is it darlings?"

"It's snowing mum," Hugo said excitidly, "Can we make a snowman? Please?" The seven-year-old had always loved snow.

Hermione smiled at her children, "Isn't it a bit early to go play in the snow?"

"Well," said Rose, trying to convince her mum, "If we go now, we can spend the whole day in the snow." When Hermione grinned, she quickly added, "Can you and daddy please come and play in the snow with us?"

She laughed, "I don't see why not. How about you two put on your coats and I'll wake up your dad."

"Okay," the two took off running to go and grab their winter things.

"Ron," Hermione said, lightly shaking her husband, "Ron, wake up."

"Mmm," he rolled over to face her.

"Wake up love." Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"I'm awake," he murmured sleepily, "Why am I awake? I don't want to be awake. I wanted to sleep in today."

She smiled, her husband really was the same boy she fell in love with so many years ago, "Ron," she whispered, leaning in closer, "Ron, it's snowing."

He sat upright, "Really?"

She smiled, knowing how much he loved the snow, "Would I ever lie to you?"

Ron gave Hermione the most child-like grin before leaping out of their bed and rushing to the window. He gasped with delight and Hermione came to see just how beautiful the scene was.

The snow outside reminded Hermione of the perfect Christmas card. The snow was pearl white amd shone like crystals under the sparkling sun. The group of trees in the backyard where covered in snow. Snow was everywhere.

"It's amazing," she whispered.

"It really is," Ron agreed happily, "I love the snow."

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen," she asked, wiping the frost from their window.

Ron smiled, "But I've seen better."

"You've seen something even more beautiful than this?" Hermione teased, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"Of course, I have," he replied, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"And what is it that's so beautiful?" She smiled and leaned in towards him.

"You, of course," Ron replied simply, giving her a kiss, "Come on, let's go make a snowman."


	12. Dragon

**Today's prompt is Dragon.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 442**

**It took me forever to figure out what to do with this prompt.** **I just could not think of anything.** **That is why this chapter is so poorly written, I just wanted to get on with the challenge.**

* * *

Hermione didn't know how Ron had convinced her. She honestly didn't even care how he did it. All she knew was that she was in Romania. And she was about to ride a dragon, for the second time in her entire life. All she could hope was that it would be better than the first time she rode a dragon.

"Come on," Ron laughed, "It won't be as bad as you think."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. He was the person Hermione and Ron were visiting over the summer. He was also the one who told Ron that it would be a good idea for the three of them to go dragon riding together. "I've done it tons of times. It's really fun."

"I don't want to," Hermione said shrilly, standing behind the dragon she was supposed to be riding. "I told you already, I'm too scared. I don't want to fall" It was true. She did not want to go dragon riding. Especially once she thought about the first time she had rode a dragon. When she, Ron and Harry were escaping Gringotts.

"Mione," Ron said, trying to convince Hermione to come with him and Charlie, "Nothing is going to happen. You've seen me do it for 30 minutes now. It's perfectly safe."

"Oh, Ron," she snapped, "Only you would consider dragon riding safe."

"Well," Charlie chipped in, "I consider it to be safe as well."

"Of course, you do," she sighed, petting the dragon's scales.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, giving her an encouraging smile, "Just try it."

"Yes," Charlie said, "I promise you are going to love it. Everyone who is hesitant at first ends up loving it-" He then proceeded to ramble about the wonders of dragon riding. Ron joined in and soon the two of them were giving Hermione a full-on speech all about dragons.

"Ok, fine," she said after a good ten minutes, knowing this was the only way to get the two brothers to stop talking, "I'll do it."

Ron's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, regretting her decision at once, "On one condition."

"Sure," said Ron, "I'll do anything. What is it?"

"You have to ride with me."

"Oh, okay," said Ron, who had been expecting something much worse, "I can do that."

"Alright then," Charlie said, "You two get on then."

Ron got onto the dragon and Hermione got on slowly after him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered,

"Promise you won't let me fall."

Ron turned to give Hermione a kiss, "I promise."


	13. Ash

**Today's prompt is Ash.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Lupins**

**14\. (song) 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 817**

**And yes, I did realise that this prompt is not exactly related to the fic, like at all. But I like it, so here it is!**

* * *

"Ron," Hermione asked, "Have you seriously not finished Moody's essay yet?"

Ron looked up from the parchment he was poring over, "No, you should go to bed though."

"I'm trying to find something for Harry to use for the second task." Hermione said, gesturing to the books in front of her, "I think I've gone through nearly every water related book at Hogwarts. How about you finish that essay so we can get some sleep."

"Ok," Ron sighed, turning back to essay.

The two were in the Gryffindor common room. It was late but they didn't know how late, for they had been up for a rather long time and there were no clocks at Hogwarts. But it was late enough that the fire in the fireplace had gone out long ago and was now just a pile of ash.

"Are you sure you don't need help," she asked, stretching out her legs.

"No, I'm almost finished. Can you look over it for me when I'm done?"

"Sure," she said turning back to her pile of books.

For the next half hour or so, Hermione looked through a couple more books and Ron slowly worked on the conclusion of his essay.

Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair, _researching could be so tiring sometimes._ To distract herself for a while, she started to sing under her breath.

"What song was that?" Ron asked when Hermione had stopped singing, "It sounds good."

"Oh," Hermione said, embarrassed that he had heard her singing, "It's a muggle song. You wouldn't know it."

"Well, what's it called?"

"'A Whole New World'. It's from Aladdin."

Ron scrunched up his nose, "What's an Aladdin?"

Hermione tried not to laugh, "It's the name of a movie."

"What's a movie," he asked, "I don't remember."

Hermione sighed, she had forgotten how little wizards knew about muggles, "A movie is like a wizard photo, only much longer."

"How much longer?"

"Most of them last for an hour or two."

"_Hours_," he asked, bewildered, "What's the point of that?"

"Well, it's a form of entertainment. They tell stories."

"I don't really get it," he said, "But it's still a really good song."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione agreed, smiling, "It's actually my favourite song. It makes me think about the wizarding world and how lucky I am to be here at Hogwarts."

Ron smiled, "Well, you belong here, that's for sure. Hey, do you think you could teach me that song?"

"Oh," Hermione said, startled, "Umm, I'm not a very good singer."

"Well, I think you're brilliant."

She blushed, "Maybe you just haven't heard any good singers."

"Trust me, I have," he said, "So what do you say? Are you willing to teach me that song?"

She smiled, "Sure, I mean, I don't see why not. As long as you get your essay done."

Ron quickly agreed and Hermione started to teach him the lyrics to the song.

"Ok, the first part goes like this..."

She taught him the first verse, which he did a very good job in memorizing. At the second verse, his face scrunched up with confusion,

"'A magic carpet ride', what's that supposed to be? I thought muggles couldn't fly!"

"Oh, they can't," Hermione said, "It's made up."

"Then how did they record it?"

"They didn't, it was animated."

"Animated?"

She thought of a way to explain animation to Ron, "It's kind of like drawing. It's really hard to explain."

"That's ok," he said, "Teach me the rest of the song."

So the two of them spent the next hour learning and singing the popular Disney song.

'"For you and me...'" Hermione finished.

"I like it," Ron said, "And you are definitely the best singer I know."

Hermione blushed happily, "Thanks. I'm glad you like the song."

Ron grinned, "I think I liked your singing more."

...

"Hey Ron," Hermione asked her husband.

"Yes Mione,"

"Remember when I taught you my favourite muggle song in our fourth year."

"Yeah," Ron smiled, relishing the memory of Hermione singing, "I remember. But what made you think of that?"

"Well, we were in front of the fireplace, just like we are now," she said, gesturing to their house's fireplace in front of them, which had died out a few minutes ago.

"That's true, and it was night time," he said, holding her hand

"Hey," she said suddenly, sitting upright in her chair, "Did you ever get that essay done?"

"Nope," he grinned as Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "But it was definitely worth it."

"Oh Ron," she sighed.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Will you sing it for me again?"

Hermione smiled, "'I can show you the world..."'


	14. Overgrown

**Today's prompt is Overgrown.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC.**

**The prompt I used was...**

**Tonks:**** 11\. (emotion) ****annoyed**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 734**

**Sorry for all these super short chapters. Oh well, they are drabbles for a reason.**

* * *

"So, when do you think we're leaving?" Ron asked Hermione, stretching out his legs on his bed.

"I dunno," she said, "I guess it just depends on Harry."

"Yeah, I guess it does," he said, moving over so Hermione could sit on his bed, "It's pretty lucky that my mum hasn't found us yet."

The two of them had had a hard time avoiding Mrs Weasley, who seemed determined to seperate them. She wanted them to think it was so they could help with Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding, but they knew it was so they couldn't plan their search with Harry for Horcruxes.

"I know right," Hermione said, sitting at the foot of his bed "This is probably the first time we've been alone all week!"

As if on cue, Mrs Weasley walked into the room. She seemed rather alarmed to see the two of them together.

"Hermione dear," she said, either not hearing Ron's muttered swearing or choosing to ignore it, "Could you please trim the weeds in the garden?"

"Come on mum," said Ron, annoyance creeping into his voice, "She just dusted all the cabinets a few minutes ago. Give her a break."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, who, unlike Ron, was letting her annoyance show, "Everyone else in the house is working hard and I don't see why you two shouldn't be working as well."

"Ok," Hermione sighed, "I'll do it."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley said approvingly, "Ron, could you prepare the guest room please?"

"Fine," he snapped, getting up and stalking away to the guest room.

Hermione walked slowly to the garden and immediately understood why Mrs Weasley wanted it trimmed. The large garden was overgrown with weeds and shrubs. She sighed as she pulled out her wand, _this was going to take a long time._

After five minutes, Hermione was very annoyed. Her arms hurt from waving her wand again and again and she was very bored.

"Hey," Ron said, walking towards her with a smile, "How's your weed trimming going?"

"It's not going great at all," she sighed, before changing to a different topic, "So, how did you get away?"

"Well, mum forgot that me, George and Fred had already prepared the guest room yesterday, so I just snuck away. It took me forever to find a way here without bumping into someone."

"I'm glad you're here," she smiled, "Do you want to help me trim the weeds?"

"Sure," he agreed, "But only because you asked."

Hermione felt a blush rising in her cheeks, "Thanks, weed-trimming has got to be the most boring job on the planet!"

"They can't be that long," Ron said turning to look at the weeds. He gasped when he realised that most of them were up to his calves in height, "Wow, how long have these been growing for?"

"Definitely long enough for trimming to take a while." Hermione said, "You better get your wand out."

"Alright," Ron pulled out his wand from his pant pocket, "What spell do we have to use?"

"There's this neat little cutting charm that I've been using. Here I'll teach it to you."

Hermione taught Ron the cutting charm she had learned. After he had gotten the hang of it, they turned to the weeds.

It took the two of them the better part of an hour to cut the weeds down to a reasonable size.

"Well, that was fun." Ron said, putting his wand away.

"Thanks for helping me," Hermione said with a smile, "It's the only reason I actually had fun."

"If I didn't, I'm sure I would have had to do something even worse. Besides, I had a great time with you. Even if we were just cutting weeds."

She drew closer to Ron, "I had a great time too."

Ron held her hand, "Hermione, I-"

"Oi! You two!"

Ron and Hermione whipped around to see George walking towards them. They immediately sprang apart.

"Dinner's ready," George said before turning around and walking back to the Burrow. He didn't seem to realize he had interrupted something more than a talk.

"Ron, what were you going to say?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get some dinner. I'm starving."


	15. Legend

**Today's prompt is Legend.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Weasleys**

**14\. (food) Chocolate Frog**

**This chapter is also for the 'Care of Magical Creatures Class' challenge on 'The Golden Snitch' forum.**

**School and House: Beauxbatons - Barbegazi**

**Prompt used: Hippogriff - write about pride**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1004**

* * *

Even though it was only 1 in the afternoon, Ron thought that his nineteenth birthday was going much better than had been expected. Sure, it had only been 10 months since the war ended, but everyone seemed quite happy for his special day.

He had received a new broom from Harry, who was staying with his family at the Burrow. He also got another knitted sweater to add to his growing collection, a leather jacket from Bill and Charlie, some Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merch from George, three of Hagrid's infamous rice cakes and some interesting looking plant from Neville, who had stopped by earlier in the day.

Ron was trying to find a way to make the rice cakes somewhat edible when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Ron," called his mum's voice, "You have a visitor."

Ron went to open his door. Standing on the other side was Hermione, wearing a bright smile and carrying two large gift bags, one gold and the other red.

"Happy Birthday Ron!" Hermione smiled, giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well, I had to convince McGonagall to let me miss a couple of classes. It sure takes a lot to convince her."

"I'm glad you're here, I've missed you so much. How's Hogwarts anyway."

"Actually not that bad. They had to combine anyone in our year returning with Ginny's year. I wish you and Harry were there too. It's not the same without you guys."

Harry and Ron had decided not to go back to Hogwarts, while Hermione returned for her eighth year. Ron missed her everyday and wished she had stayed at the Burrow with him.

Hermione handed him the two gift bags, "This one is from Ginny," she said, pointing at the red one, "And this one is from me," she pointed to the gold one.

"Thanks" Ron said with a smile, "But you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. Come on now, open mine first!"

Ron opened the gold gift bag. First, unsurprisingly, there was a book. It was titled, _A Guide to Impressive Day-to-Day Charms. _The second thing was a framed wizarding photograph of the two of them that had been taken the summer before. The last thing was about two dozen Chocolate Frogs.

"Wow Hermione," he said, placing the photograph on his bedside table, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she beamed, "I think I've got an hour or two until I have to get back to Hogwarts. How about we have some Chocolate Frogs together?"

"Sure," he said, making space on his bed for her to sit down. She sat down next to him and he handed her a Chocolate Frog before taking one for himself.

"I got Bertie Bott," Ron said, popping the chocolate frog into his mouth, "He's the guy who invented Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

"I've got Dumbledore," Hermione said, reading the little blurb about the famous wizard before handing the card to Ron, "Here, you have it. I'm not much of a collector."

"Thanks," he said, "Wait don't you have some cards?"

"I have one of every card I've seen. I don't collect doubles."

"Ok, thanks," he said as Hermione handed him another card. This one was one of Nicholas Flamel.

The two spent the next couple of minutes, opening, eating and reading Chocolate Frogs. Ron was in the middle of reading the Godric Gryffindor card, when Hermione let out a huge gasp,

"Oh! Merlin's beard! I simply don't believe it!"

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder at the card in her hand.

"It's you Ron!" Hermione shrieked, handing him the card excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at the card in disbelief. Sure enough, the name in the card read Ronald Weasley and was followed by a picture of his face.

"How," he choked out, "Why? How?" He sputtered for a while in disbelief before composing himself enough to form a proper sentence. "Why am I on a Chocolate Frog card?"

"It must be because you helped defeat Voldemort!" Hermione said excitedly, hugging Ron while bouncing on her toes.

Ron felt a huge wave of pride wash over him. _He, Ron Weasley, was on a Chocolate Frog card! _

"If that's the case," he said slowly, "You must be on one too!"

Hermione shrieked and let go of him, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, of course you are. Especially if I'm on one. Come on," he said, a smile on his face, "Let's look for it!"

The two tore open the rest of the Chocolate Frog cards. Ron found one of Harry and felt another rush of pride for his greatest friend. He flipped it over to read when he heard Hermione yell,

"I found it! I found it!"

Ron ran over to her and found that in her hand, was a card titled Hermione Granger. He felt a third wave of pride for Hermione. _Today was turning out to be the greatest birthday ever!_

"I'm on a Chocolate Frog card," she said, her smile as radiant as the sun, "I'm on a Chocolate Frog card! I'm on a Chocolate Frog card!"

Then, before Ron could say a word, Hermione had kissed him. He kissed her back for what felt like a second and a century at the same time. All he could think about was how happy he was and how he wished that every moment of his life could be just as amazing as this one.

When they broke apart, he held her in his arms.

"Ron," she whispered, leaning in towards him, "We're legends now."

"I know," he whispered back, hugging her tight, "And I couldn't be any happier."

She smiled, "Happy Birthday Ron. I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Wild

**Today's prompt is Wild.**

**This chapter is for the 'Golden Snitch Third Year Anniversary' event on 'The Golden Snitch' forum.**

**School and House: Beauxbatons - Barbegazi**

**Prompt used: The Golden Trio - Write about the beginning of a friendship**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1615**

**It took me ages to think of something good for this prompt. ****It's ****a little different from what I usually do, and is the longest chapter here, but here it is.**

* * *

Hermione had just exited her charms class when she heard a voice sneer,

"It's a wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly!"

The words cut through her as though they were a knife. Hermione felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She knew that who ever that was, was talking about her. She squeezed through people to see who had spoken.

It was Ron, he was talking to Harry. About her. They were making fun of her. Hermione felt tears fall onto her cheeks. Before anyone could stop her, she rushed pass the crowd and headed for the girl's bathroom.

The moment Hermione was hidden in a stall, farthest from the door, she let herself sob freely. How naive could she have been to think that she would actually fit in here. She had thought that people at Hogwarts would be nicer to her than the kids at her Muggle school, but maybe the kids here were even worse.

Hermione had always been teased as a child for being the teacher's pet and the smart one. Of course, this made her sad but she enjoyed being smart. Hermione knew it would pay of in the future.

But now, Hermione was sure she had made a mistake. Even people here teased her for being smart. But she just couldn't help it!

By the quietness of the halls, Hermione sure that her next class had started. She had missed the start of potions. She thought about just turning up late, but then she remembered that Ron was in all of her classes. She never wanted to look at his face again, he was such a prat! As much as it broke her heart, Hermione decided she wasn't going to any of her classes, it was worth it if she wouldn't have to see his face.

A little while later, Hermione heard the bathroom door open. She tried to hide the sound of her sniffling but the person seemed to have heard it anyways.

"Hermione?" came the voice of one of her roomates, Parvati Patil, "Hermione, are you in here?"

"I don't want to talk," Hermione said, her voice cracked from crying, "Please, leave me alone."

She heard the door creaked again as Parvati left the bathroom. Hermione cried even harder. How could she have thought Ron was nice. She even liked him, he was really cute and she really wanted to be his friend. But not anymore, she never wanted to look at him again. She guessed that being cute wouldn't stop him from being such a heartless, teasing prat.

Still, Hermione wondered if maybe Ron had just made a mistake. He seemed nice whenever he was talking to other people. Maybe he had gotten offended when she corrected his pronunciation for the Levitating Charm. But how else was he supposed to understand the correct way to do it?

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed since she first entered the bathroom. She heard laughter and talking coming from the Great Hall. With a pang she realised that she was going to miss her first ever Halloween Feast.

Hermione stood up to leave the stall. She could wash her face and fix her wild hair (who knows what it would look like now), then she could go to the feast and sit far away from Ron. Yes, she wasn't going to miss the feast just because of him.

She had just finished washing her face when she caught smell of something horrible. It smelt like a garbage dump inside of a sewer. The smell was followed by a loud grunt.

Hermione froze, which student at Hogwarts could possibly make a noise like that? Which student at Hogwarts could possibly smell like that. Maybe it was a spell gone horribly wrong.

She was just about to turn around when she heard a click. Someone had locked the girl's bathroom. She whipped around and what she saw made her scream.

It was a troll. It was about twelve feet tall and its skin was a dull, ugly gray. It reminded Hermione of a snowman she had made as a child. Giant and lumpy. A large body with a tiny head. Only her snowman hadn't been holding a giant wooden club. And her snowman hadn't been headed straight for her.

Hermione shrank back to the wall farthest away from the horrid troll. She screamed again, as high and wild as she could make it. Hoping somebody, anybody would hear her and come to her rescue. The troll watched her for a second, then advanced on her, knocking sinks of the wall as it got closer and closer...

She opened her mouth to scream again, but before she could the bathroom door flew open. To her greatest surprise, Ron and Harry ran inside, wands at the ready.

She heard Harry say something to Ron, but couldn't understand just what it was. All she could focus on was the troll standing in front of her.

The troll however, seemed to have heard Harry speak, for it turned around and made its way towards him instead.

Ron yelled at the troll. It stopped chasing Harry and turned towards Ron. Hermione gasped, if Ron didn't move, the troll would attack him with his club.

Harry was tugging at her arm. He was shouting at her, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

The troll, seemed to be hearing all the screaming. It roared in anger and started towards Ron, club raised. Hermione shrieked, Ron had no way to escape!

Without warning, Harry jumped up and fastened his arms around the troll's neck. His wand, which had been in his hand, went straight up the troll's left nostril. It howled with pain, twisting and turning its wooden club. Harry was hanging on for his life.

Hermione felt herself drop to the floor in fright, this was absolutely horrible! Ron waved his wand in the air,

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione heard herself gasp for what was probably the tenth time that day. The club had flown out of the troll's ugly hand and flew into the air. Then, it fell. Right onto the troll's tiny head.

The troll swayed for a moment, then fell to the floor, with a sickening sound that was sure to rock the whole school.

She slowly got to her feet. Across from her, Harry did the same. She looked at Ron, whose face was flushed and hair wild, in admiration, _he had just saved her life!_

"Is it—dead?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out from the troll's nose, "Urgh—troll boogers."

A door slammed. Hermione looked up and felt her heart drop to the floor. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell had come running into the room_. _Hermione shrank into the shadows as Professor McGonagall glared at Ron and Harry, she looked absolutely furious.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, her tone icy. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Hermione felt a huge amount if guilt wash over her, _they were going to be expelled. _She couldn't let them happen, not after they had saved her life.

"Please, Professor McGonagall," she pleaded, stepping out from the shadows, "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall look appalled. Hermione knew that the three of them were done for.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them." She couldn't believe she had just lied to a teacher. But she couldn't let Ron and Harry get expelled.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head, tears threatening to fall again. Teachers never called her foolish. Her parents would be so disappointed when they found her back at home. She was only two months into her year at Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione felt her heart soar, _maybe she wasn't going to be expelled, _"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

Hermione left. Even though she had lost her house five points, she knew that her punishment could have been much worse. She waited outside of the common room for the two boys. She wanted to thank them, especially Ron.

The two of them walked towards the common room, stopping when they saw her. There was a very awkward pause, then they all said "Thank you," to each other and hurried off to finish their meals.

The next day, they became friends. Ron was being very nice to her since Halloween. _He probably felt bad for being the reason she had been in the girl's bathroom at all. _

Still, Hermione was happy. Knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll didn't seem like all that bad of a way to make some new friends.


	17. Ornament

**Today's prompt is Ornament.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Malfoys**

**10\. (colour) silver**

**This chapter is also for the Golden Snitch Forum.**

**School and House: Beauxbatons - Barbegazi**

**Challenge: Care of Magical Creatures Class (****39\. Pygmy Puff - write in the romance genre**)

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 514**

* * *

"Hey Ron," Hermione said as she entered the Burrow.

"Hermione," he said, jumping up from his chair, "What are you doing here? Mum said you wouldn't be here until Christmas."

Hermione smiled as she handed her coat to him, "Well, my parents are visiting some friends and they said I could come early," she paused, "You are happy to see me, right?"

Ron gave her a kiss, "Why wouldn't I be happy to see my girlfriend?"

She grinned happily, "I got you a gift."

He looked down at the small rectangular box in her hands.

"Thanks Mione," he said, talking it from her with a smile, "But Christmas is a week away."

"It's an early Christmas gift."

He fingered over the wrapping paper, "You shouldn't have, really."

"I wanted to," she said, gesturing for him to open it, "Besides, I can't wait to see what you'll think."

He grinned, "If you say so."

Ron tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. He gasped softly as he pulled out a silver, sparkling ornament.

Two pictures of them had been placed on a small, silver, glass sphere, one on each side. The sphere was covered with embossed snowflakes and gold glitter. Ron remembered the pictures clearly.

The first was a wizarding photograph of them at Hogwarts. It was the winter of their third year and Hermione had convinced him to make a snowman with her. The second photo was clearly a muggle one as it wasn't moving. This photo was a sweet one of the two of them sitting under some mistletoe with their arms around each other.

Ron felt tears of happiness sting the back of his eyes. He hadn't seen something so beautiful in a long time.

Hermione hovered near him nervously, "Do you like it?"

Ron placed the ornament carefully on the table before scooping Hermione up into a hug, "I don't like it, I love it. Where on earth did you get it?"

She grinned, "I had it made at this cool decor shop near me house. I'm so glad you like it."

He lifted her up and off the floor and she squealed in delight, "It's absolutely beautiful," he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as Ron set her back on the floor.

"Come on," he said, "Let's put it on the tree."

The Weasley Christmas tree was covered in all different kinds of ornaments. There were some shaped like Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merch, others with pictures inside and multiple different coloured stars.

"Wow," Hermione said in awe, "You're family sure knows their Christmas trees."

"Yeah, dad even gets it in here by hand. He says that's the muggle way."

"Yeah, it is. Oh, we should put it here," she said, pointing to a spot next to an ornament of muggle cards.

"Great idea."

The two carefully placed the ornament on the tree. The light streaming inside from the window made the silver and gold shine.

Ron grinned, "It's perfect Mione."


	18. Misfit

**Today's prompt is Misfit**.

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Grangers**

**9\. (restriction) no ****dialogue**

**This chapter is also for the**** 'Golden Snitch Three Year Anniversary' event on The Golden Snitch forum. **

**School/House: Beauxbatons - Barbegazi**

**Prompt: 10. ****The Deathly Hallows** \- **2\. Write about someone feeling invisible. **

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 322**

**I know that this chapter is literally so short, but I really wanted to try something without dialogue. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ron knew that having so many siblings would mean he was bound to feel like a misfit. He was just another Weasley and no one really paid any attention to him. He always felt so invisible. No one really paid attention to him yet somehow he was expected to live up to all the amazing things his family had done before him.

Bill worked at Gringotts, Charlie worked with dragons and Percy had a job at the Ministry. Fred and George, who no one ever thought would make it far in the world, had opened their own store! Ginny didn't need to stand out, being the only girl was good enough. Yet, she still outshone him. She was smarter than he was and better at Quidditch. He was the misfit, the one who was good at nothing.

For many years, he would get ignored at family gatherings, have his accomplishments be pushed to the side and get talked over whenever he tried to say something. He was used to feeling this way, invisible and unwanted.

But that all changed when he met Hermione. She was smart and caring and always found a way to make him feel welcome. To make him feel happy. To make him feel wanted. Whenever she came to the Burrow, it was to visit _him._

Whenever she was around, he was happy. He wanted to spend all the time he had with her and only her. Everyday he was reminded that someone cared for him and thought he was amazing. Everyday he woke up with a smile on his face, knowing he would get to see her.

Ron knew that Hermione had changed him. He no longer thought of himself as a misfit, someone who was invisible. He saw himself in new colours. He finally saw everything he could do, instead of the things he couldn't. He was happy. Because that is what love does.


	19. Sling

**Today's prompt is Sling.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Blacks**

**5\. (dialogue) "Do you even bother to think at all?"**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 523**

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "What happened to you?"

Ron was sitting on the couch with his arm in a sling. Ginny had owled Hermione to let her know that Ron had broken his arm but hadn't told her how. Hermione had apparted to the Burrow before she even finished reading the letter.

"Hermione," he said, internally cursing Ginny for owling her, "I'm so happy you're here."

Hermione was obviously not fooled even in the slightest, "Ronald, what on earth did you do to your arm?"

"Well," Ron grimaced, "Do you want the long story or the short one?"

She frowned, "If I say short, you're going to skip all the important facts, aren't you?"

He grinned, "Maybe."

"Fine," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Give me the long version."

It took the better part of ten minutes for Ron to explain how he had broken his arm.

"Do you remember the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione said, confused as to where this was going.

"Well, me and Harry always wondered how hard it would be to jump off of it. Since it's so tall, but since we don't go there anymore, we couldn't really check without trying somewhere else."

Her mouth fell open, "You didn't?"

"So, I may or may not have rode my broomstick in the backyard up to the exact height of the Astronomy Tower and jumped off."

Hermione stood still for a few minutes, simply gaping at her boyfriend. Then she shook her head and sighed, "Do you even bother to think at all?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, sometimes I do."

"Clearly not often enough," she said.

"It was fun," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "At least, now I know how it feels to break your arm."

Hermione muttered angrily to herself. _Ron could be such an idiot sometimes._

Ron had unfortunately heard her, "What did you say?"

Hermione stepped closer and lightly smacked his good arm, "Just that you are an absolute idiot and I can't even leave you alone for just one week without you coming up with some stupid stunt like this one."

Ron wrapped his one arm around her, "I love you too."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too Ron."

"So you aren't mad at me then?" Ron asked, rather hopeful in being spared an extra lecture. His mums lecture was enough for at least several lifetimes.

"Of course I'm angry Ronald," she cried. Ron winced, scooting sideways on the couch. Hermione plopped down next to him. "But it's not like I can yell at you when you're like this."

He grinned, "So I won't be getting scolded from you?"

"Don't you get too exited," she huffed, "You get the full scolding tomorrow." He groaned and Hermione said, "Well, it's your fault for doing something so dumb."

"Fine," he said, kissing her hand, "I'll accept your scoldings. But only because I love you."

She leaned into him, avoiding the sling, "I love you too."

He smirked, "Maybe I should jump of broomsticks more often."

"Ronald!"


	20. Tread

**Today's prompt is Tread.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**McGonagalls**

**13\. (object) necklace **

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 828**

**This is basically a store au.** **(I wonder if that's even an actual thing)**

* * *

"Hey Ron," George called, "Pass me the box of playing cards, will you?"

"Sure thing," Ron said, passing the box to his brother.

"And pass me those size 5 shoes," Fred, George's twin called.

"Here," Ron said, locating the box of shoes and giving them to Fred.

If he was being honest, Ron loved working at his brother's shop. There were always so many interesting people to meet and he enjoyed helping people find what they needed. Besides, working at the shop his family owned meant that he didn't have to look for a job himself. It was a win-win situation.

George and Fred left the storeroom to go help some customers and Ron trailed behind them, looking for something to do.

As his brothers left to go help some customers, Ron started to walk towards the entrance, hoping to greet everyone looking to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. He had almost reached the entrance when he saw someone who made him stop in his tracks.

A young woman who looked to be his age was leaning against her cart, a phone pressed to her ear. She was pretty, Ron realised, very pretty. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He watched as she laughed into the phone before hanging up. She looked around at a few displays and Ron tread carefully through all the busy customers to reach her.

"Hi," he said confidently, "I'm Ron. Do you need any help?"

She smiled up at him and Ron felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, "I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you."

Ron smiled at her for what was probably a while before saying, "What can I help you with?"

She seemed to be looking at him differently as well, "Oh, I'm looking for a necklace for one of my friends."

"The necklace display is just over here," he said, leading her over to where all the necklaces were.

Hermione smiled, it was such a beautiful smile, one Ron wished he could see forever, "Thank you so much!" She picked up a blue locket, "This looks perfect!"

"No problem," he said. He was about to ask if she needed anything else when she gasped, pointing at his name tag.

"Ron Weasley," she said, reading off the tag, "Are you the owner?"

Ron laughed, people always asked him that question. Though he found he didn't mind as much when it was Hermione asking the question.

"No," he said, "My older brothers are the owners. I'm kind of like their sidekick."

She smiled, "That's so cool. How many brothers do you have?"

"I have 5 older brothers, but only two of them work here. They're twins."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open, "You have _five _older brothers."

"Sure do," he found himself smiling at her reaction, "And a younger sister."

"What! You're so lucky," she said, "I'm an only child."

"I can not imagine how that would feel." Ron said. It was true, he was used to his house being so full of noise. Being an only child was unfathomable.

"Wait," she said, a smile tugging at her lips once again, "Tell me everything. Tell me all about the store."

"Well ok," he said, "What do you want to know?"

"How did your brothers even get the idea to open their own store."

Ron smiled, this story was always a fun one to tell, "Well, they actually wanted to open up a joke shop. But then they decided to just have a store for everything." He waited for a moment before telling her the most shocking piece of information. "They actually dropped out of high school to open up the store."

Hermione gasped, "No way!"

"They sure did. My mum went ballistic, she was so angry. But now they are some of the most successful people in the country, so I would say it was worth it."

"Wow," she said, "I could never drop out of school. Even if it was to open up a business."

"I take it you're into studies, right?"

She grinned, "Yes, I love school. I'm training to become a teacher."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah," she said, "It's really fun. What about you? Are you studying to become anything?"

He shifted a bit, "Oh, I was planning to just stay here. It's a pretty great job."

"That's true," she said with a smile, "It's so cool talking to someone who knows all about this place."

"If you want to know even more," he said, returning her smile, "My shift ends at 7."

"Okay," she said with a wink, "Meet you outside."

"Sure," he smiled, "See you soon."

Ron turned around and was immediately stopped by a cranky looking man.

"Are you two finally done talking," the man asked, irritation obvious in his voice, "I've been trying to get your attention for half an hour!"


	21. Treasure

**Today's prompt is Treasure. **

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Dursleys**

**14\. (drink) - coffee**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 551**

* * *

Ron yawned as he got out of bed. He expected to hear the clanging of pots and pans, a sure sign that Hermione was making breakfast. Or perhaps the crackling of the fireplace. But instead there was silence.

Ron looked to his left and smiled. There was Hermione, sound asleep. She was smiling softly, her face was so peaceful. She must have been really tired, Ron thought, she was always the first one awake.

Ron smiled again, this was the perfect time to do something sweet for his wife. After all, she was always doing nice things for him. Just last week she had taken him to see a Quidditch game, even though she had no interest whatsoever in the sport.

He walked into the living room, thinking of a nice surprise for her. Ron knew that while he enjoyed doing fun things and going to cool places, Hermione enjoyed the simpler things in life. He paced around the carpet, _what was something that Hermione would enjoy?_

When he got to the end of the room, he turned around to continue his pacing. _What did Hermione always do for him that he could do for her? _Hermione was always cleaning the house so he couldn't do that. The house was spick and span. He thought about buying her a potted plant but then decided against it. Most shops wouldn't be open this early anyway. She was always making breakfast for the two of them, that's how he knew whether she was awake or not. Ron stopped suddenly.

Breakfast! That was it! The perfect thing to do for his wife!

He set out for the kitchen, excitedly. He decided to make pancakes, that was really the only thing he knew how to make anyway. Chocolate chip for him and double chocolate chip for her. Hermione loved chocolate, maybe even more than Ron did.

He grinned to himself as he mixed the batter. He couldn't wait to see her face when she came into the kitchen and saw her favourite breakfast all set out for her.

As Ron started on the first pancake, he prepared some coffee. Hermione always needed some before a day at the Ministry. She was the youngest ever Minister for Magic and it was very hard work.

Ron piled the pancakes onto a plate and set out the coffee on their dining table. A minute later, Hermione walked in, her hair was frizzier than ever and she was yawning.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said, attempting to stifle a yawn, "I can't believe you woke up earlier than me. What were you-"

Her words were stopped by a gasp. She stopped in her tracks, gaping at the meal in front of her.

"Oh, Ron," she gushed, running up to hug him, "Did you do this?"

Ron smiled, "You look like a kid who found treasure in their closet." When Hermione laughed he added, "Yes, I did do this. Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it," Hermione said, kissing his cheek, "But what's the occasion?"

"Well, I got up earlier than you, so I thought I would do something nice."

She smiled before kissing him again, "It's perfect Ron, thank you so much."

He leaned into the kiss with a smile, "Anything for you Mione"


	22. Ghost

**Today's prompt is Ghost.**

**This chapter is for the Care of Magical Creatures Challenge on The Golden Snitch Forum. **

**The prompt I used was ****19\. Thestral - write about death or mourning a loss**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 659**

**I was about to go the expected route and write about Fred coming back as a ghost, but I realised it would be too predictable and there wouldn't be much Ron/Hermione. So, I decided to make an almost AU like thing where instead of Fred dying, it's Ron. **

**Also thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited my fic. It means so much to me and really inspires me to keep writing!**

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember ever being this sad in her entire life. Many things came close. The day her beloved grandpa died. The day she obliviated her parents. The day Ron left her during their search for the Horcruxes. Those things were horrible, but this, this was a type of pain Hermione couldn't bear.

She had to live with the knowledge that she would never see Ron's face again. She would never hear him laugh again. SHe would never hear him joke around. Never again would she see his face light up when they were together.

Because he was dead. Gone in that terrible battle that killed so many others. Gone in the Battle of Hogwarts that had killed so many.

Of course, Hermione knew she ought to be thankful for everyone still alive. But why couldn't everyone be alive. She had watched someone die as the got hit by a curse meant for her. She watched one of her favourite professors be killed. She watched a killing curse miss one of her best friends by mere inches. And she watched as Ron pushed Fred out of the way of an explosion, putting Fred's life before his own.

Hermione was offered a room in the Burrow. It wasn't a fun stay however. And for good reason. The entire Weasley family was in a state of mourning. There was no noise, no smiles and no laughter. Everything she had loved about the Burrow was gone, replaced by an empty silence. Because how could such things like happiness exist without Ron?

Hermione was getting ready to go to sleep. She was certain nightmares would fill up the hours when she should have been resting. Sure enough, Hermione's dreams were filled with bits and pieces of the battle. She had just finished watching Ron die for the twentieth time when her eyes snapped open. Someone was in her room!

Hermione got out bed and immediately let out a shriek of surprise, Ron was standing right in front of her!

"Ron?" She croaked out, "What? How?"

Ron grinned and Hermione realised it wasn't really him. Well, it was him, but he was a little transparent. He was a ghost!

"Are you happy to see me?" He asked, his voice the same as always.

"Yes," Hermione stuttered, "But you're a ghost..."

His face fell, "I know, it's not as fun as it looks."

"Why would you chose that?" Hermione asked, still unable to fully grasp that Ron was standing in front of her.

"Chose what?"

"Being a ghost. I mean, wouldn't it have been better to..." Hermione trailed off. She didn't know what happened after death and it seemed too rude to ask.

"To have gone on?" Ron said, "I wanted to see you, just one last time." His expression turned into something Hermione didn't recognize, "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Ron," she breathed, stepping closer towards him, "Of course I'm happy to see you. I've missed you so much. The world is nothing without you."

He smiled sadly, "I've missed you too Mione. I've missed you more than I can say." He drifted closer to her, their bodies just millimeters apart.

"I love you Mione," he whispered, "No matter what, I always love you." He leaned in to kiss her...

Hermione gasped as she woke up. She layed in bed, trying to calm herself down. To convince herself that it was all just a dream. To convince herself that Ron was dead and he wasn't coming back. Not even as a ghost. Ron would never chose that, he would never chose a half-existence. And Hermione wouldn't want him to have. She had already accepted the fact, Ron was dead and he wasn't coming back.

"Hermione," came a shockingly familiar voice from behind her, "I've missed you so much."

* * *

**Okay, I really don't know what happened to this chapter. It's not like what I usually write, it just turned out like this. Expect a new chapter tomorrow!**


	23. Ancient

**Today's prompt is Ancient.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 361**

**After spending almost all of today thinking of a way to incorporate this prompt into the story, I ended up getting this chapter out in one go. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It was a late night and most inhabitants of the Burrow were fast asleep. The only ones awake were Ron and Hermione, happy that the news of their marriage had been taken so well. Hermione especially was relieved, but she couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Ron," she said softly as to not to wake up anyone by accident.

"Yes Mione?" Ron whispered back, snuggling into Hermione on the couch.

"Are you sure about this?"

His brow furrowed, "Sure about what?"

"This," Hermione said, trying to find a way to voice her concerns without making Ron angry. "I mean, us getting married. Are you sure it's a good idea."

Ron turned around to face her, his expression unreadable, "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice wavering like he was trying very hard to keep it low. "Of course it's a good idea. Aren't you happy with me?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione said hurriedly, "But I can't help but feel bad because..."

His jaw set as he raised his eyebrows. "You can't help but feel bad because of what?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm tainting your family," she saw him open his mouth to speak and hurried on, "Your family is one of the most ancient wizarding families there are and if I marry you, I'll be tainting your family."

His face relaxed, "Mione, you aren't tainting my family. You are my family. You belong with us."

"But I'm muggle-born and your family gets enough taunts to begin with. How would the wizarding world react if a muggle-born was marrying into a ancient wizarding family?"

Ron put his arm around her, "We don't care that you're muggle-born. It doesn't matter, you've got magic just like the rest of us. And even if you didn't have magic, I would still marry you."

She looked up at him, "You would?"

"Of course I would. I love you for your personality, not your blood status. I'm still marrying you and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Promise?"

He kissed her forehead before saying, "I promise."


	24. Dizzy

**Today's prompt is Dizzy.**

**This chapter is for the Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**Dumbledores**

**6\. (setting) graveyard**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1057**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Ron asked, holding his girlfriend's hand. "We don't have to. We could always just go back home."

"No," Hermione said fiercely, "I have to go. I have to do this."

It was the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Both Hermione and Ron had been shaken by the event that had killed so many but Hermione had taken it much worse.

She woke up every night screaming in fear and often had flashbacks of the battle. Yet, for the one year death anniversary for many of their friends, Hermione wanted to visit the graveyard where they were all buried. She thought it would give both of them some closure.

Ron however didn't want to make Hermione's condition (whatever it was) even worse by making her see the graves of her deceased classmates and friends.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, hoping she would back out, "I won't judge you if you decide you don't want to go anymore.:

She look up at him. Her face looked so much like Ginny that he took a step back, thinking that he would get a Bat-Bogey hex shot at him.

"Alright Hermione," he said, when he realised that this was something she needed to do, "Let's do this."

The two walked hand-in-hand into the graveyard. It was pretty late in the evening, it was almost night so there weren't any other people around. Ron was happy about this, thinking that they would be able to give respect to their friends in peace.

Ron started at the left side and Hermione started at the right.

Ron looked at the graves of people he had known for almost his whole life. He fondly remembered Colin, who was well known for his love of photography and following Harry around. He paused at the sight of Snape's grave. Ron knew Harry forgave Snape for everything he did but Ron didn't think he ever would. Sure, Snape had been working for Dumbledore the whole time but he was still a mean person and an even meaner professor.

He found himself tearing up at the sight of Fred's grave. His brother, loved by so many, was gone from the world, forever.

Hermione also found the graves of many beloved friends. She saw the grave of Lavender, who had never been nice to her but didn't deserve such a horrific death. She had been savaged by Greyback and fought for her life for three days before succumbing to her injuries at St. Mungo's. The graves for Tonks and Lupin were placed side-by-side, closer together than any of the other graves. A sure sign that they were close in death.

She remembered the brave Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who made everyone believe in themselves and taught Harry how to repel the Dementors. Even though he had his own problems, that didn't stop him from being an amazing person. She felt herself sadden at the memory of Tonks, her feisty personality and her metamorphmagus abilities. And their son, he was now an orphan. He would never know how truly amazing his parents were.

Hermione thought about all those families. All those people. All those young children whose lives had barely started. She could have been one of them, she could have died too. Yet, she was here. She was here while forty others were laying beneath the ground. Motionless, cold, dead.

Hermione paused, bracing herself against a tree. Something was wrong, her chest felt tight and she was dizzy. Very dizzy. The world seemed to be spinning around her...

She lowered herself onto the floor, putting her head in her hands. She could feel herself gasping for air, the crisp spring breeze burning her throat. It hurt, everything hurt. She couldn't breathe. All she could think about were all those dead faces staring at her. She gasped again before curling up into a ball on the hard floor. She was sure she was going to die...

"Hermione," came a soft voice, one laced with concern, "Hermione, can you hear me?"

Hermione lifted her head and saw a blurry image of Ron. He was kneeling right beside her, his face worried. She blinked a few times and his face came into focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching worriedly as she continued to gasp and shake.

"N-no," she said, between sobs, "I'm not okay."

He pulled her onto his lap, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Everything hurts," she whispered, leaning into him, "And I can't-I can't."

"You can't what?" He prompted, rubbing her back with little circles, trying to calm her down.

She let out a half-sob, "I can't breathe."

Ron slowly lifted her chin until she was looking at him, "You're okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But I can't breathe," she choked out, snuggling into him and hiding her face.

"You can," he said softly, trying to think of a way to help her, "Come on, breathe with me."

He took slow, deep breaths and listened to make sure Hermione was doing the same.

They stayed that way for a while, Ron breathing slowly and Hermione copying him. After a while, Hermione could breathe normally again. Her body didn't hurt anymore but she was tired. Very tired. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" Ron asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes," she said, "I don't know what happened. One moment I was fine and the next, I couldn't breathe and everything hurt and I was so sure that I was dying and-"

"Shhhh," he said, "It's ok. You're okay now. Nothing is going to happen now."

She smiled softly, "I know."

"Good."

"Thank you for helping me. You make everything seem okay."

"I would do anything for you," he replied, "You know that."

She laughed shakily, "I guess I was wrong. I guess you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ron laughed, remembering the joke that has always been passed between them during their years at Hogwarts, "Come on, let's go home."


	25. Tasty

**Today's prompt is Tasty.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 729**

**This is a coffee shop au.**

* * *

Hermione liked her job at the local Tim Hortons. It was a quaint little shop in the countryside close to where her family's summer cottage was. The owner of the shop was a long time family friend and he always let her work there for the summer.

She told her parents that she was working there to save up for university. That was only partially true. She was indeed saving her money to get a degree in education to fulfill her life-long dream of becoming a teacher. But there was also another reason she worked there every single summer...

There was a boy named Ron, around her age, who came to the shop at least three times a week in the summer. Hermione thought he was incredibly hot, he had red hair that curled at the nape of his neck and his skin was always slightly tanned, like he had spent all day at the beach.

When she thought about it, he probably had. Seeing as it was summer, Ron probably had other things to worry about. Yet, Hermione couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach whenever he entered the shop.

Today he entered with another boy who was also their age. The other boy had black hair and bright green eyes. The two of them often visited the shop together. They were both also carrying big surfboards. The black-haired boy sat at a table while Ron walked up to the counter.

"Hi," he said brightly, "Can I get two medium coffees and two donuts please?"

She smiled back at him. _Maybe today she could work up the courage to talk to him about something other than an order._

"Sure," she said, "What flavour donuts would you like?"

Ron called over his shoulder to his friend. Smiling, he turned back, "One chocolate and one vanilla drizzle." When she turned around to grab the donuts, he exclaimed, "Hey! I know you!"

Feeling those butterflies in her stomach once again, she turned around, placing the two coffees and donuts on the counter, "Pardon?"

"I know you," he said, sounding excited, "You always work here!"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"You're Hermione right?"

"I am," she said, trying to ignore how happy she felt.

"You make the best donuts. They are always so tasty," he said, smiling, "I only come here because I know you're going to be here." There was an awkward silence as Ron flushed a deep red after realising what he had said.

Ron's friend, the one with black hair had walked up behind him.

"Why is it so quiet over here?" He asked, nudging Ron. When Ron didn't answer, he turned to Hermione, "Did he finally confess how he feels about you?"

Ron went an even brighter shade of red and Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as well. "What did you just say?" She tried to keep her voice steady but in the inside she was doing backflips! _Was it possible that Ron also liked her?_

"Harry," Ron said, staring at the floor in embarrassment, "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

The boy, Harry, smirked and looked at Hermione, "Ron over here has a huge crush on you. The only reason he comes here is because he wants to see you. He thinks you're very pretty."

"Oh," Hermione said, shocked. Boys never called her pretty. She was always just the nerd who sat in the corner at school. Hermione couldn't quite believe that the boy she had had a crush on for a long time liked her back!

"Well," Harry said impatiently, "Do you like him back or not?"

Hermione looked at Ron who returned her gaze. "Yeah," she said, watching as Ron's face lit up, "Yeah, I like you too."

"Brilliant," Harry said, clapping his hands together before all but shoving Ron towards Hermione. He slapped down some money on the counter before grabbing one of the coffees and the vanilla donut and walking back to the table.

"So," Ron said, "You fancy me too."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Great," he said, scribbling his number down on a piece of paper, "How about we go to lunch together?"

"Sure," Hermione said not quite believing she had just landed herself a date, "I'll meet you in half an hour then."

Ron grinned, "I'll see you then."


	26. Dark

**Today's prompt is Dark.**

**Word** **Count (excluding authors note): 472**

**This chapter was so hard to write. I couldn't think of anything good. So that's why this chapter is a little not as great.**

* * *

When Hermione had first asked Ron if they could go on a camping trip for their anniversary, he had immediately refused. Camping reminded him of their search for Horcruxes and that was a memory he believed was best left in the past. Hermione promised him that camping was fun and that he would love it, but he wasn't so sure.

However, with Hermione begging him to change his mind at least five times a day, he had to say yes, for the sake of keeping the peace between them.

So that's how the two of them wound up on a two day camping trip. The would arrive in the evening, stay there for a night and be back home in time for lunch. Ron had to admit that he was actually enjoying the trip. So far, the two of them had gone to the beach, had a barbeque and made smores. Hermione had insisted that they do it all the muggle way, it was much more fun.

However, there was one thing that Ron was not looking forward to. Sleeping.

Ron was used to sleeping in his room, not in a tent. He was used to sleeping somewhere bright and warm, not dark and cold. As much as Ron hated to say it, it was true. Ron was afraid of the dark.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said, "It's just the dark." She gestured to the sky. It was dark but lit up with thousands of stars. "What could possibly happen?"

"Hmm, let's think," he said mockingly, "We could get kidnapped, we could get robbed, we could get attacked, we could-"

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, holding her hands up in surrender, "You got a few fair points but-"

"A few!" Ron said, "They were all good points!"

Hermione sighed, "Let me finish Ronald."

"Fine."

"None of those things will happen. It's not like when Voldemort-," Ron shuddered, "Was ruling. No one is around for miles. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Ron scoffed, "You don't know that."

"Please Ron," Hermione said, holding his hand, "Can we please do this. Just once. Please, for me,"

Ron sighed, "Fine I'll do it. I'll sleep in the tent but only because you asked."

"Yay," Hermione cheered, wrapping him into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The two snuggled in close together in their sleeping bags. Ron made sure he was facing Hermione, so he wouldn't have to see the dark night sky. Still, it was oddly fun, cuddling in sleeping bags, whispering and being so close together. _Maybe this wasn't so bad after all._

"Good night Ron." Hermione whispered, her breath tickling Ron's neck.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her beautiful face before kissing her, "Good night Mione."


	27. Coat

**Today's prompt is Coat.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 352**

**Okay, I'm not sure where I was going with this and I'm not entirely happy with it. However, I am pretty desperate to finish this challenge, so here you go!**

* * *

Ron didn't think he had ever seen someone so beautiful. He didn't think it should even be allowed for someone to be that breathtaking. Yet, there she was.

His eyes had been glued to Hermione from the moment he saw her enter the Yule ball. At first, he couldn't even believe it was actually her. She was so beautiful, her hair was sleek and shiny and she looked stunning in her dress. The bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl he had always known was gone, replaced by a stunning beauty.

He felt disappointment and jealousy rise within him. Why did Viktor Krum have to take Hermione away from him? He has known her first and besides, he had had a crush on Hermione for ages. He was too nervous to ask her to the ball, in fear of rejection and when he had finally plucked up the courage, Viktor Krum, the coolest guy ever, had beaten him to the task and asked Hermione to the Yule ball.

But why was he so disappointed? It was obvious that Hermione, as smart and amazing as she was, would catch the eye of someone much cooler than him. Ron looked down at his horrid dress robes, which to him seemed more like an ugly trench coat and baggy pants, and knew that Hermione probably didn't even notice him in the way he saw her.

However, now that he looked closer, Hermione didn't seem to be having that much fun either. She was looking around and didn't seem fully into the conversation Viktor was trying to have with her. He watched her for a full minute before she noticed him. Hermione said something to Viktor, who frowned but let her leave. She approached Ron with a smile.

"Ron?" Hermione began, fidgeting with the ends of her hair.

"Yes, Hermione," he said, wondering if she was going to say what he hoped she would.

She took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance with me?"

It was as though fireworks had erupted inside him, he felt himself grin. "Of course I do."


	28. Ride

**Today's prompt is Ride.**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 519**

**Here's another no dialogue fic for you guys!**

* * *

When Hermione first saw Ron, something strong rose within her. It was a thrill of some sort, a kind of excitement.

The day he made fun of her was an all time low. She was sad and hurt. But then, he had saved her from the troll and they had become friends. The happiness, the excitement, it was back and Hermione had welcomed it with open arms.

In their second year, they spent a lot of time together. When she heard how worried he was after she had gotten petrified, she felt a sort of affection for him. Like he was much greater than a friend.

Their third year was a great mix of highs and lows. They were forever getting on each others nerves and bickering for no reason. There was the problem with Harry's firebolt and Scabbers. But, of course, confronting an alleged mass-murderer and finding out the best professor you had is also a werewolf was an interesting way to become friends again.

Their fourth year was much more interesting. Victor Krum had asked her to the Yule ball, and after refusing three times in hopes Ron would ask her, she said yes. Ron went with Padma Patil, Hermione was sure he just didn't want to be without a date. There was also the big fight between Ron and Harry. As much as it pained her, Hermione had sided with Harry, he was right after all.

Even with a war on the horizon, their fifth year was fairly uneventful and they stayed good friends. However, the lingering glances and blushing didn't escape the notice of both of them.

Their sixth year was much more steamy. Ron had started going out with Lavender. The two of them were constantly kissing and Hermione couldn't ignore the jealously she felt when the two of them were together. After Ron had gotten poisoned, she let her true feelings show and they finally accepted their feelings for each other. It wasn't official or anything like that, but the two of them felt the subtle change in their friendship. It was something more now, something better.

The search for Horcruxes had definitely taken its toll on the both of them, but Ron had suffered the most. He was irritable and was constantly picking fights just for the sake of it. However, Hermione was just happy that they were still together, the war had yet to seperate them. The day Ron left was horrible. Hermione felt as though she had cried all the tears in the world. It was the lowest she had ever felt around him and it broke her heart that he would leave her just like that.

After the war, they reconnected. They helped each other through the grief that had engulfed them both. They helped each other return to the world. When they were together it was as though all was right in the world.

In many ways, falling in love was like riding a rollercoaster, there are ups and downs, but Hermione wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	29. Injured

**Today's prompt is Injured.**

**This chapter is for the 'Are you Crazy Enough to do it' Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**177\. (dialogue) "You nearly died!" / "The key word being nearly! I'm right here and I'm not leaving you ever again."**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1096**

**I had originally planned to make this about when Hermione got tortured by Bellatrix, but then I got this idea and I liked it a lot more. I think it's important to show that life wasn't perfect after the war. If you don't like mentions of blood, I suggest finding something else to read. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ron was worried, very worried. In the seven months that he and Hermione had been married, she had never come home late, ever. Yet, it was half past six and she was nowhere to be found.

He paced their living room, trying to calm his nerves. _Hermione's alright. _He told himself. _The war is over, you don't have to worry about her anymore. No one would ever hurt her. _He paced some more, glancing up at the clock every now and then. _She's okay._ _She's safe._

At seven o'clock, Ron heard the front door slowly creak open.

"Hermione," he called, walking to the door, "Where have you been? What-"

He stopped dead. Hermione was in the doorway. She was covered in blood, it was oozing out from slashes all over her body. Her arm looked like it had been broken and chunks of her hair had been seemingly ripped from her scalp.

"Hermione," Ron said, rushing towards her, "What happened to you?"

She swayed on the spot, her eyes going in and out of focus. "Nothing," she said, her voice frial and small, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he said, "What happened?"

She tried to push past him, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Ron was hit with a scary thought, "You weren't attacked, were you?"

She looked alarmed, "No, I'm fine. Really Ron, nothing happened."

Then she promptly collapsed into his outstretched arms.

...

Hermione was floating in a land of clouds. They were beautiful and fluffy clouds, coloured in the colour of sunsets, with pinks and oranges. She laughed, jumping into a cloud. It was so amazing to be floating, to be free. She looked to her left and her smile faded_. __Why was she so red? _She looked closer, _was that blood? _Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Hermione?" There was a voice above her. Hermione blinked a few times and Ron's face came into view. He sighed with audible relief. "Oh, thank merlin you're alright."

Hermione started to sit up and Ron all but pushed her back into a surface she realised was the couch. _Why was she on the couch?_

"Don't get up," His voice was stern. "Your ribs are pretty bruised."

_Bruised?_

"Oh," she said as all the memories from the past few hours came flooding back into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't ready to think about that just yet.

"You also have a broken arm."

She opened her eyes and saw that her left arm was in a sling. She looked over at Ron, his face was flushed and he was reading something from a medical book. In fact, the whole living room was covered with different books, potions and bandages.

"I gave you a potion for the pain," he continued, "That's probably why you don't feel anything."

"Thanks." Hermione said, she couldn't really think of what else to say. She was dreading the moment when he would ask her what happened to her.

Ron looked over at her. His expression was unreadable. "Do you want a sleeping draught? I have one prepared."

"No thanks," she said, her hand going to her hair. She gasped when she felt a bald spot.

"Your hair was pretty badly ripped on one spot," he said, staring at her closely, "The good thing is that the rest of your hair looks okay. It's just that one spot."

"Oh." She closed her eyes, trying to blink back tears. She felt Ron's eyes on her, "I think I'll take that sleeping draught now."

"Hermione," she opened her eyes to see Ron's face. He looked troubled. "You have to tell me what happened."

She looked away, "I can't." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Ron shifted so he was in her line of view, "Why not?"

"You'll get angry."

Ron took hold of her good hand, "Hermione, I'm not a teenager anymore. Nothing you say will make me mad."

"This is different," she said, trying to contain her tears, "You'll be so angry."

He rubbed her hand in his, "I love you Hermione. I promise that whatever you say, I won't get mad." His voice was soft and gentle. "Please just tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath, "Do you remember Goyle? And Zabini?"

He paused, his hand going still. "I remember them. Wait, are you saying-" He trailed off, looking at her in horror.

Tears spilled into her cheeks, "They attacked me while I was coming home. I decided not to apparate so I could buy some groceries. And they attacked me! There were five of them against me." Ron took a sharp intake of breath, "I managed to disarm them all but then they started using brute force against me. They were punching and kicking me for what seemed like hours!" More tears streamed down her face.

"Shh," Ron said, "Please don't cry."

She looked up at him, "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, just not at you. I just don't understand, " Ron said, struggling to keep his voice even, "Why would they hurt _you__?_"

She sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek, "You know why."

"No," he said, his voice trembling, "I don't. Nothing could justify this."

"It's because I'm muggle-born. Just because the war is over, it doesn't mean that people don't still believe in blood superiority."

Ron balled his hands into fists, "I'm going to kill them." His voice rose to a shout. "I'm going to kill them all!"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "Please Ron, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He echoed, "You nearly died!"

"The key word being nearly! I'm right here and I'm not leaving you ever again."

He looked down, "They hurt you and I couldn't protect you."

"This is life Ron," she said, now being the one to take his hand, "This is what muggle-borns have to go through."

"It's sick. All of it."

"Yes, but I would go through it all happily."

He stared at her, "Why?"

Hermione smiled, "Because I got to meet you. Meeting you is one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ron bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."


	30. Catch

**Today's prompt is Catch.**

**This chapter is for the 'Are you Crazy Enough to do it' Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**253\. (location) Eiffel Tower**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 363**

**I know you aren't supposed to take photos of the Eiffel Tower but here they can. Hope you enjoy this super short yet fluffy chapter! **

* * *

Hermione looked around her. She still couldn't believe that Ron had somehow managed to find them a portkey to Paris for their first anniversary.

Paris was absolutely beautiful. The gardens were bright and cheerful. All of the buildings were colourful, nothing like the usual grey ones. Even the air smelled better, like freshly baked bread and newly brewed coffee. But perhaps, the most beautiful thing of all was the Eiffel Tower. It was made of iron and shone spectacularly as she looked up at it. She had never thought a tower could look so pretty at night.

"You look in awe." Ron laughed as she hugged him for the eleventh time.

"I am in awe," she smiled, "This is brilliant. It's the best birthday present ever! I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower at night!"

"Is it as pretty as you thought?"

"It's even prettier than I thought! It's Paris, what would you expect?"

"Come on," Ron said, pulling her towards the base of the tower.

She stopped, looking up at him, "What are we going to do?"

He grinned as he pulled out a wizarding camera from his bag, "We're taking a picture of course! I charmed the camera so the pictures would turn out good even in the dark."

Hermione gasped in delight, "Ron, you're amazing!"

She charmed the camera to stay in place and they rushed to the front of the iconic tower.

"Okay," she told Ron, "Strike a pose."

She had thought Ron would smile, wave or maybe give her a kiss. Those were all great poses. But she didn't expect for him to pick her up and toss her high into the air.

"Ron!" She squealed, for a moment feeling as though she was flying. She laughed as Ron caught her and then deftly spun her around.

"That's sure to be a great shot." Ron whispered into her ear.

And it was. Hermione's expression of pure delight was visible even in the photo and Ron's look of admiration really pulled it together.

"It's perfect." Hermione smiled, giving Ron a kiss. "Thank you so much."


	31. Ripe

**Today's prompt is Ripe.**

**This chapter is for the 'Are you Crazy Enough to do it' Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I used was...**

**88\. (AU!) Muggle School**

**Word Count (excluding authors note): 1178**

**I can't believe that this is the last prompt and that I'm actually done. ****Huge, huge, huge shout out to 0nce Upon My Story for thinking of this challenge. I had an absolute blast doing it. Also a shout out to CinderellaAtTheBall for being also doing this challenge****. Y****ou two are the best!**

* * *

"Bye Hermione," said Hermione's mum, hugging her daughter tightly, "Have a great day."

"You'll do great," her dad said with a smile, "Tell us everything when you get back."

"I will," Hermione reassured them.

Her parents smiled at her before getting in their car to driving off to work.

Hermione's smile faded as she looked up at her new high school, _Summersville Secondary School. _It was so big and she was nervous. Nervous to be going to a new school, filled with kids she didn't know. None of her friends were coming here, they had all gone to the local high school in her neighbourhood. However, the AP classes that she was taking were only offered at this school. Her teachers had recommended going to the school, they said that her brain was ripe for the knowledge that the school was known for.

She walked up to the door and peered through the windows. There were people everywhere. She took deep breath before pushing the door open.

The sound of voices momentarily stunned her. There were seniors reuniting with old friends that they hadn't seen all summer. Hermione looked at a pair of hugging girls and sighed, she hoped it would be easy to make friends at a new school. Even though everyone her age would be new, they were all sure to have friends from their middle school. Hermione hoped she would make at least two good friends. She found the main office and stepped inside.

"Hi dear. What can I help you with?" The vice principal asked with a smile. Hermione looked closer and saw that her name was Mrs McGonagall.

"Hi, could I please have my schedule."

"No problem," Mrs McGonagall said, turning to her computer, "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

Mrs McGonagall typed a few things into the computer and then handed Hermione a sheet of paper.

"Enjoy your first day of grade nine and have a great day."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. Mrs McGonagall smiled at her before turning, once again, to her computer.

Hermione waited until she was outside to look at her new schedule,

_Hermione Granger - Grade 9_

_Semester One_

_Period One - AP Math - Ms Vector - Rm. 316_

_Period Two - AP Science - Mr Snape - Rm. 113_

_Period Three - Lunch_

_Period Four - Visual Arts - Mr Lupin - Rm. 206_

_Period Five - AP English - Mrs Trelawney - Rm. 222_

Hermione realised with a pang that she didn't know where any of her classes were. She silently bereated herself for not coming to the orientation. Now she was going to have to ask someone to help her. However, she did know that her locker was on the second floor so she quickly jogged up the stairs, not wanting to be late for her first class, if she could even find it.

Hermione had just put her jacket away when she heard an angry voice,

"Bloody hell! Why won't this dumb thing just open?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a tall boy with red hair angrily yanking at his lock.

"Locker troubles?" She asked as she walked over.

The boy looked at her and sighed, "You can say that again. My lock just won't open. I'm might be late for my first class. That would be so embarrassing."

"Here, I can help you." She moved over and put her hand on the lock, "What's your code?"

"21, 6, 38."

Hermione entered the code and the lock sprang open.

"Wow, thanks," the boy said sheepishly, "I guess I should have practised opening high school locks." He shrugged out of his jacket and put it in his locker. "I'm Ron by the way. I'm a freshman."

"I'm Hermione. I'm a freshman too."

"It's good to meet you." Ron closed his locker and the two smiled at each other. He checked his watch, "I should get going, I don't want to be late."

"Wait," Hermione said as he turned around, "Do you know where room 316 is?"

"Oh, it's on the third floor. My class is in room 315. How about we go there together?"

"Sure," Hermione said, thankful for the help, "How do you know where the class is," she asked, wondering if Ron perhaps had a map of the school she could borrow.

"All of my brothers went here," Ron said, pulling on his backpack, "So I more or less know everything about this place. Well, everything except how to open a lock."

Hermione laughed and Ron laughed along with her.

"So what middle school are you from?" Ron asked as they started down the hall.

"Oh, I came from _Nightside Middle School._"

He looked confused, "But isn't that like 45 minutes away?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, "I'm taking the AP classes they have here."

Ron let out a low whistle, "Looks like I found a smart kid, I'm just taking the normal classes."

"Oh," Hermione said as she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"My brother Percy took all of the AP classes. He's the smart one."

Hermione looked at him, "How many brothers do you have?"

Ron grinned, "Five."

Hermione felt her jaw drop, "Five?"

"Yup, five older brothers and a little sister."

"Wow," Hermione said, feeling a little jealous, "I'm an only child."

"I can't imagine how that must feel," he said as they started up the stairs, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yeah, it does get lonely. But I've gotten used to it."

The warning bell rang suddenly and the two of them looked at each other in alarm.

"We have two minutes to get to class." Ron said, checking his watch.

"Come on, let's go!" Hermione said, sprinting up the steps with Ron at her heels.

The two of them ran, laughing as they went. It felt good to be having so much fun.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried. Her shoelace had come undone and she had tripped, landing painfully onto the tiled floor.

"Hermione!" Ron said, leaning down to her level. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, taking his hand to help her get up, "That was a little scary though."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked, his face worried, "Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

Hermione smiled, she wasn't used to people making such a fuss about her, let alone a boy she barely knew. "I'm fine Ron."

"Okay good," he said, looking relieved, "Come on let's hurry."

The two walked quickly, passing other students who were also trying to get to their class on time.

"Here you go," Ron said as they stopped in front of her classroom, "Room 316."

"Thank you so much Ron." Hermione grinned, "You're the best."

"I'll see you at lunch then," he said, walking into his class.

The final bell rang just as Hermione entered her class. She smiled, maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as she thought.


End file.
